


The Golden Seal

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Total Drama, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Yusuke and the others from Japan send out a letter to Duncan and Abby to invite them and some friends to come over for summer vacation to catch up with each other until Botan informs them that someone has been captured into the Spirit World who was kidnapped by an evil demon known as Guraga.





	1. Chapter 1

At the Nelsons household, Duncan and Abby were about to prank the mailman as he was coming by to put mail in the mailbox.

"All right, here he comes," Duncan told his sister. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Abby smirked.

The two hid away for right now. The mailman whistled to himself as he was ready to deliver mail, but at the Nelsons residence, it was never easy. Abby grinned as she morphed into a German Shepard and growls as she came out of the bushes, barking viciously at the mailman.

"Get away!" The mailman screamed. "Shoo! Go away!"

Abby growled and bit onto the bag just to mess with the mailman.

"Stop that!" The mailman begged.

Abby growled and barked very loud, making the mailman drop his mail and ran away. Abby turned back to normal and laughed while Duncan picked up the mail.

"Bill... Bill... Janet's girly magazine... Dad's cop magazine..." Duncan droned before gasping. "No way!"

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"It's a letter from our old friend: Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi." Duncan informed.

"Yusuke Urameshi?!" Abby asked.

"Read it and weep." Duncan replied, showing his sister the letter.

"Wow, we haven't seen him since the Netherworld Tournament." Abby replied in shock.

"Yeah, and he wants us to come over for summer vacation to hang out with him and Kuwabara." Duncan nodded.

"All right!" Abby high-fived Duncan. "I hope Botan doesn't mind you dating Dusk~" she then smirked to her brother.

"Nah, she doesn't mind," Duncan replied, remembering his history with Botan. "In fact, she's happy for me."

"Oh, that means we get to see Hiei and Kurama too." Abby realized.

"Ah, Hiei," Duncan remembered. "He's pretty much the guy counterpart for Jo, especially since he's almost never happy."

"Hey, guys, is the mail here?" Cindy opened her bedroom window and looked to her troublesome next-door neighbors.

"Yeah, yeah, it's here." Abby told her.

Cindy soon came down and out of her house to get her mail. "I assume Abby scared the mailman again."

"Yep." Duncan replied.

"You got that right." Abby laughed.

"Oh, brother..." Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, at least my mail made it in one piece."

"Hey, Cindy, did my magazine come yet?" Penn asked.

"No, Penn, not yet." Cindy told him.

"See ya, Cin, we have old friends to visit." Duncan waved as he walked with Abby.

"Didn't you guys go to Juvie with Mike Doran's MAL persona?" Cindy asked nervously.

Duncan and Abby stopped and looked back at the girl and Abby grabbed Cindy by her collar.

"Never mention that name again!" Abby sneered.

"Sorry." Cindy blinked.

"We are never allowed to mention that name again!" Duncan warned.

"Yes, sir." Cindy gulped.

Duncan and Abby then came into their house.

"What kind of magazine, Penn?" Cindy asked the man.

"Erm... It's for grown men like me only." Penn replied.

"Playboy..." Cindy muttered in annoyance.

"Yes, it is, but not for you." Penn replied.

Cindy just rolled her eyes and was going to read her book.

Penn followed her around. "Cindy, do you think Carlotta would take me back if she were alive today?"

"I don't think so," Cindy said. "She married Ellody's father."

"Hey, a man can dream." Penn defended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cindy rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Abby were packing up to get ready to go and see their old friends.

"It's gonna be great seeing the old gang again." Abby said out of excitement.

"You said it, I've sure missed them." Duncan agreed.

"I missed all of them," Abby nodded. "Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, and even Hiei."

"That little pipsqueak can sure pack a punch." Duncan agreed.

"Going somewhere, kids?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna see some old friends of ours." Duncan replied.

"Don't wait up." Abby added.

"I won't, your father and I will be going to a policeman's ball anyway." Kendra smiled.

"Sis, wait, I have an idea," Duncan said to Abby. "We should take some of our friends with us."

"Not Cindy though," Abby replied. "She's still a little shook up from the Netherworld Tournament and the demons will scare her."

"Good point." Duncan had to agree.

"We're almost ready, if we're not here when you kids get back, have fun." Kendra told her kids.

"Thanks, Mom," Abby replied. "Uh, we don't have to watch over Janet, do we?"

"No," Kendra shook her head. "Josee already offered to take Janet for the weekend to play with Anna Mae."

"Thank God." Duncan muttered.

"Have fun, kids," Kendra smiled. "See you when you get back."

"Enjoy the Ball, Mom." Abby said.

"I'll try, I was never really the fancy party type when I was your age." Kendra giggled on her way out.

"Well, Sis, we've got some time to kill, who do you wanna bring for the trip?" Duncan asked his sister.

"Hmm... I know, we've gotta take Jo with us!" Abby replied.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because her and Hiei will become great friends," Abby explained. "You know how they act."

"Oh, yeah, I get your point," Duncan nodded then. "We should take the Eds along for the ride too 'cuz we need some comic relief."

"Comic relief?" Abby deadpanned.

"Hey, we need some entertainment along the way." Duncan replied.

"True," Abby agreed. "We should also bring Mike, June, and Dee Dee."

"Sounds like good choices of people..." Duncan said before speaking quickly. "Who wants to go to Jo's? NOT IT!"

"Darn it!" Abby groaned.

"Good luck, Sis, I'll go get the others." Duncan smirked.

Abby firmly hummed with a glare before going to check on Jo to ask her about seeing their old friends.

Abby then went to the jockette's house and saw nobody in the driveway. She morphed into a falcon and flew over to the window and saw Jo lying down with Justine on her chest. Jo was stroking her hair.

"At least they aren't doing anything R-Rated." Abby muttered to herself before tapping on the window.

"Oh, Jo, there's a falcon out your window." Justine realized.

"Huh?" Jo asked. "What'd you say, Babe?"

"There's a falcon out your window." Justine repeated.

Jo hopped off of her bed and opened the window.

"Jo, it's me." Abby said as she spread her falcon wings.

"What do you want?" Jo asked.

"Can I come in?" Abby asked back.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Just wanna ask you something, I won't take up too much of your time." Abby promised.

"Fine... Make it quick." Jo stepped back.

Abby flew into the window and then morphed back to normal. "Okay, how would you like to come to Japan and meet mine and Duncan's old friends?" she then invited.

"You and Duncan have friends in Japan, Abby?" Justine asked in surprise.

"Yep, one of them is Yusuke Urameshi," Abby nodded. "He's a spirit detective which means he fights demons."

"Hmm..." Jo hummed. "I dunno, you wanna go to Japan, Babe?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do since everyone else is busy." Justine replied.

"Plus, you get to meet your male-I mean, someone who is really strong just like you." Abby added.

Jo stopped for a minute and looked at the girl.

"Maybe stronger than you." Abby smirked.

"Excuse me?" Jo glared slightly.

"So, are you in or out?" Abby asked.

"What did you say before I say anything?" Jo asked back.

"He could be stronger than you since he's a demon." Abby repeated.

"What?!" Jo asked.

"So are you in or out?" Abby asked. "Me and Duncan gotta get going."

"I'm definitely in," Jo decided. "No demon is gonna be stronger than me!"

"Fantastic, see you there." Abby smirked before going to tell Duncan the news.

"So, is she in?" Duncan asked.

"She's in," Abby nodded. "Especially since I mentioned Hiei."

"I wonder how she's gonna feel when she meets him?" Duncan replied.

"Boy Jo?" Abby added.

Duncan and Abby then both laughed at their own little joke. The Nelson siblings went to continue going on before they would see their other friends who were very special and unique.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, it was then time to go and Duncan and Abby went to the airport and waited for their friends that were going with them.

"You think anything's changed much?" Duncan asked.

"Besides you and Botan, I dunno." Abby teased.

"Oh, come on!" Duncan replied. "There was nothing between us! Honest!"

"Aw, come on, Duncan, you and I both know that's BS." Abby smirked.

"Okay, okay, I admit it," Duncan sighed in defeat. "Before I met Dusk, I had a crush on Botan. I thought she was hot."

"I knew it." Abby smirked.

"Yeah, like you and Jamie." Duncan smirked back for revenge.

"Touche, Bro, touche." Abby pouted.

Duncan just laughed at his younger sister.

"Okay, you guys, let's get moving!" Abby called out. "The gang can't wait!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" Jo called back as she came with the others.

"Especially Hiei," Duncan added. "You know how that three-eyed demon can get."

"Don't remind me." Abby shuddered.

"Hey, is it true that Hippie had a history with that Kurama guy?" Jo asked about Dawn.

"Yeah, they dated for a while, but they couldn't do it because they were more like friends, so they decided to just stay as friends." Duncan explained.

"It was kind of sad actually." Abby added softly.

"They were a cute couple and even had a lot in common," Duncan remembered. "Well, except of course, Kurama is a fox demon."

"Is everyone in this world of yours a demon?" Jo scoffed slightly.

"Well, there are other worlds: The Spirit World, The Demon World, and The Human World," Abby explained. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are humans with unique abilities who both work under Koenma: The Ruler of the Spirit World."

"I guess I got a lot to learn." Jo shrugged.

The announcement for the flight was soon announced and they went to board for Japan.

"Oooh!" Dee Dee beamed. "Maybe we can eat sushi, Ed!"

"I love sushi, Dee Dee." Ed replied.

Everyone came onto the plane and they took their seats once they boarded and were ready for a rather long flight.

"I hope nothing's changed too much." Abby said.

"I'm sure it won't, Sis." Duncan told her.

Justine was sleeping on Jo's shoulder, Mike and June were listening to music, Ed and Dee Dee were laughing about something, and Eddy and Double D were reading a magazine and a book. Abby decided to chew some gum during the plane ride. Duncan was fiddling his knife and look anxious to meet their old friends. It took a while, but they finally made it to Japan.

"Well, here we are, gang." Duncan announced.

Everyone else soon yawned and woke up as they were finally at their destination. Everyone got out of the plane and went off to do their own business and two teens came over to the group. One teen had slicked back black hair and was wearing a green uniform, and the other teen had carrot top hair and was wearing a blue uniform.

"Duncan? Abby? Glad that you could be here." The first teen said.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Duncan replied. "Guys, long time no see."

Duncan and Abby soon hugged their old friends so they could meet their new friends.

"I'm glad that you're here because your knight in shining armor is here to protect you from any danger." Kuwabara told Abby as he grabbed her hand and got down on one knee.

Within a second, he was then on the ground with a bump on his head, thanks to Abby.

"I see you didn't change." Abby smirked which made Yusuke and Duncan laugh.

"So, who are all these guys?" Yusuke asked about Duncan and Abby's company.

"These are our friends," Duncan introduced. "Mike Mazinsky, Juniper Lee, Dee Dee Tartovosky, Ed Hill, Eddward Vincent, though we call him Double D, Eddy Sampson, Jo Elliot, and Justine Reid."

"Nice group ya got here." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah, I'll say." Kuwabara agreed.

"It's very nice to meet you two," Justine said. "Duncan and Abby haeve told us all about you."

"Hi, there, I'm the brave Kuwabara," Kuwabara said as he grabbed Justine's hand with a blush. "If you need anything; don't hesitate to ask me, and I shall protect you with my life."

"Oh, that's very nice of you, but I'm already spoken for." Justine smiled apologetically.

"By ME!" Jo sharply stood over Kuwabara in warning.

This made Kuwabara scream and hide behind Yusuke. "Urameshi, I don't think that guy is even human."

"You're right, because Jo is a demon, just like Hiei and Kurama." Abby told them.

"Demon, huh?" Yusuke asked Jo. "Any special kind?"

"I'm a werewolf demon." Jo explained.

"Whoa!" Yusuke replied. "A werewolf demon? I thought those were extinct in the demon world, well, at least that's what Kurama told me."

"Do I look extinct to you?" Jo scoffed.

'This guy reminds me of Hiei,' Yusuke thought to himself. 'Bad attitude and all.'

Everyone left the airport together and went to explore the sights with Duncan and Abby's old friends.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Justine commented.

"Maybe we'll get to see some sumo wrestling too." Eddy agreed.

"I hope you guys like your stay here." Yusuke told their guests.

"Oh, we will," Justine replied. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"Hey, it's no problem, Babe." Yusuke flashed her a smile.

"Um... Right..." Justine blinked as she felt she should've expected that.

'Must not kill these two, must not kill these two, must not kill these two, must not kill these two.' Jo thought to herself.

"So, um, how's Botan doing?" Duncan asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oh, you know, bubbly and busy as usual," Yusuke replied. "We haven't had any missions for quite a while. Thank God, now we can enjoy our summer vacation."

"You said it." Duncan agreed.

"Totally," Abby nodded. "Say, speaking of demons, where's our favorite demon duo?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them all day." Yusuke replied.

"Maybe Shorty got eaten by a sand worm or something, hopefully." Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

"I see that Kuwabara and Hiei's rivalry hasn't changed much either." Duncan commented.

"Not much has changed since our last meeting," Yusuke nodded. "But your friend Jo reminds us a lot of Hiei."

"Oh, great, just what we need," Kuwabara complained. "Another Hiei."

Duncan, Abby, and Yusuke only laughed to this.

"So, did you have a long wait?" Abby asked.

They were then suddenly surrounded by bullies who wanted to fight them.

"Some things never change..." Abby rolled their eyes.

"I'll handle this." Yusuke smirked to the others.

"And let you have all the fun?" Duncan replied. "No way!"

Then suddenly, out of the sky a girl with blue hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink kimono was flying on an oar. "Yusuke!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked up into the sky.

"There's trouble!" The blue-haired girl told Yusuke. "Big trouble!"

"Botan?!" Duncan and Abby asked.

"Who's that gorgeous girl?" Eddy added.

"Botan, watch out!" Yusuke cried out.

"A disaster!" The blue-haired girl replied before crashing into them until she landed on the ground, knocking every one of the bullies down.

"That's one way to knock 'em out." Mike commented.

"You said it, Mike." June agreed.

"They fell down like when Dad goes bowling." Dee Dee giggled.

"Hi there, I'm Eddy..." Eddy smirked to the blue-haired girl.

"Not now, little boy." Botan replied.

"Little Boy?" Eddy repeated in offense.

"We gotta get to the spirit world quickly!" Botan alerted. "Duncan and Abby, you too since you're members of Team Urameshi."

"Sure, but can our friends come with us?" Duncan asked. "They can help out too."

"That's fine, but we gotta hurry!" Botan told them in a panic before flying off on her oar.

"Is she flying an oar?" Mike asked.

"That's... Different..." Double D blinked.


	3. Chapter 3

The group then followed Botan into the Spirit World.

"What's the matter with you?!" Yusuke asked Botan. "Look where you're going next time!"

"Sorry, guys, but we got a major problem," Botan replied urgently. "We gotta hurry!"

"Listen, Botan, we're trying to enjoy our summer vacation with Duncan and Abby and some of their other Cartoon Network City friends!" Yusuke told the blue-haired girl.

"Yeah, I mean, what the heck, Botan?" Abby added.

"If it's an order from Lord Koenma, I'm ignoring it!" Yusuke told Botan.

"It's not," Botan told him. "Lord Koenma's been kidnapped, that's why I'm here!"

"Pacifier Breath has been kidnapped?" Duncan asked. "By who?"

"You'll get the details later, come on!" Botan replied as they were close to a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

They then arrived in the spirit world where two people were there. A blue ogre with blond hair and wearing a leopard loincloth and there was a short teen with red eyes with black and white spiky hair, wearing a black cloak, white scarf, black pants, and black boots and white bandanna wrapped around his forehead.

"Well, looks like that the troublemaker delinquents finally showed up." The short teen commented.

"Hey, Hiei." Abby greeted.

"So, this is Hiei?" Jo scoffed.

"Yep," Abby confirmed. "A demon just like you."

"Pfft!" Jo rolled her midnight blue eyes. "He's nothing but a little runt."

Then in an instant, there was a sword pressed against her neck, almost in a deathly manner.

"Do you want me to rip out your vocal chords?" Hiei threatened.

"Wow," Mike commented. "I didn't even see him move."

"You wanna dance, Jock?" Hiei scoffed at Jo without any fear.

"I don't have to," Jo replied. "Look."

Hiei looked at his arm and saw a tendril wrapped around his arm and the demon smirked. "Well, looks like I've got someone to face on my very own level."

Jo smirked at her possible new friendly rival.

"How did he know about Jo being a jock?" June asked. "I thought he didn't know anything about humans."

"Abby and me had time to teach 'ol Three Eyes here about humans." Duncan explained.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Abby asked.

The ogre was now crying.

"Hey, man, I'm glad you're getting in touch with your feelings, but will you stop bawling enough to let us know what happened?!" Yusuke demanded.

"Please, we need your help." Botan added.

"I'll tell you," The ogre said through his tears. "It all began before Lord Koenma took a vacation to the drafted beach side."

"Should've known that little midget nerd would go where he wouldn't fit in." Yusuke commented.

"He brought us all with him to a popular spot called Death Water Beach, and put the whole thing on video!" Ogre told them as he turned on the video camera which processed the footage onto a big screen so everyone could see it.

Everyone looked to see several women on the beach with smiles as they were having a good time together so far until they were shown a tiny person in a lawn chair while being fanned.

"Who's that little boy?" Double D asked.

"That's Koenma." Yusuke replied.

This caused Eddy to laugh out loud. "You guys take the orders of a little kid?! Oh, man, that's rich!"

"Eddy, be nice!" Double D scolded while nudging Eddy.

"Oh, man, what's next, a country with a chicken in charge?!" Eddy kept laughing anyway. "Do you guys change his diaper and feed him?!"

A sword was then on the boy's throat and he gulped once he saw that Hiei was glaring at him which made him gulp.

"Do you enjoy keeping your tongue?" Hiei glared.

"Erm... Yes..." Eddy gulped.

"Then I'd shut up if I were you." Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, dude, whatever you say." Eddy said as he backed up nervously and hid behind Ed in fear.

The screen then shifted to show Konemna with a blindfold on as he held a club beside a large watermelon. He tried to find where to smash the watermelon, but a giant sand hand grabbed him and took him away. The camera was static, then it showed a giant purple demon got Koenma in his hand.

"What is that thing?!" Mike gasped and pointed to the purple demon.

"That demon?" Jo scoffed once more. "He doesn't look very scary to me."

"Can it Kevin and Sarah?" Eddy asked.

"EDDY!" Everyone else scolded.

"Sorry." Eddy muttered.

The monster threatened to destroy the little master unless he was brought The Golden Seal or else he would be thrown into a molten river of lava.

"There wasn't anything anyone could do, it all happened so fast!" Ogre cried.

"Oh, there, there, it's okay," Justine soothed as she patted Ogre on the back in sympathy. "It's not your fault."

"Golden Seal, huh?" Mike asked. "What's that?"

"Let's see..." Botan hummed before going to answer that question as she looked for something. "Hmm... Ah! Viola!" She then pushed a button which lifted the screen and opened up the wall and a series of secret doors to unveil an artifact.

"Cool." Ed smiled as he was about to touch the Golden Seal.

"That is the Golden Seal of King Enma," Botan replied before retracting Ed's hand. "Well-known to whoever holds control of the seal also controls the Spirit World."

"Whoa." Kuwabara muttered.

"Intriguing." Double D commented.

"That's the Golden Seal?" June asked.

"It must never be taken from here," Botan told the others. "If someone else got their hands on it, the order and balance would be disrupted, resulting in chaos throughout dimensions. If that happened, King Enma himself could be exiled from the Spirit World."

"That's one heck of a thing to own," Kuwabara commented. "No wonder they took Lord Koenma hostage."

"We can't just take the seal, especially while King Enma is on a business trip, but if we don't," Ogre said before he then started to cry. "I don't know what to do; I feel so helpless."

"Ah, that little spoiled brat is a gigantic pain in the neck anyway." Duncan scoffed.

Yusuke was then about to take The Golden Seal.

"Yusuke, no!" Botan told him.

"Don't play with that!" Ogre demanded. "Put it back!"

"So, you'd prefer your precious Lord Koenma get killed instead?" Yusuke scoffed as he took the Golden Seal. "As much as I don't like him, I won't let anyone hurt the royal runt, but I don't plan on putting the Seal in his grubby mitts, okay? There isn't much time left, you'll have to guide us there right now, Botan."

"You bet," Botan replied. "Anytime you're ready."

"Hey, did anyone happen to see where Hiei went to?" Kuwabara asked.

"And Jo too, because she's gone." Eddy added.

"Hmm?" Botan looked over. "They were just here."

"Jo's like Batman." Dee Dee randomly giggled.

"Not this again." Mike and June groaned while Ed just laughed.

"So they left, it doesn't matter," Kurawaba shrugged before crossing his arms with a smirk. "Because you're in luck, there's another hero on hand for this rescue mission," he then took out a sword which seemed to be in flames. "Haha, and he's ready to go!"

"That's right," Ogre agreed. "I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier; I'll ask Kurame!"

This caused Kurabawa to anime fall.

"Kurama?" Double D asked.

"Another friend of ours who's a demon." Abby told him.

Everyone soon then left to do their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

"This should be a walk in the park for me," June replied. "I am the Te Xuan Ze after all."

"Oh, I have heard of those people," Botan said. "So, you're the new Te Xuan Ze."

"Yeah, but sometimes it can be a pain." June replied.

"Don't worry, June, we're there to help you," Double D supported. "Unlike that helper elf you once had."

"Yeah, he totally got me in trouble for my report on the platypus," June remembered with a glare. "So, Botan, what's your job in the Spirit World?" She then asked.

"Well, I take people who have died into the Spirit World," Botan explained. "I'm basically like The Grim Reaper."

"Do you know Evil Tim?" Ed asked Botan hopefully.

"Um, no." Botan replied.

"Aw." Ed pouted.

"I remember taking this one girl into the Spirit World, but she wanted to go Heaven because she felt guilty of what she had done in life." Botan memorized.

"What was her name?" Mike asked.

"Lena Dupree." Botan replied.

"Lena..." Justine whispered and suddenly felt chills around her body, giving her goosebumps.

"She was surprisingly nice and said that she felt very guilty for what she had done." Botan continued.

"We all know Lena," Mike told her. "Especially Justine."

"You do?" Botan asked.

"Yeah..." Justine sighed. "We've been to Moonscar Island... Lena and I became best friends even though she was working with Simone Lenoir."

"Oh, Simone, that witch," Botan scoffed. "I'm glad she's in Hell with her partner Jacques where they belong."

"Me too." Justine replied before looking down to her bracelet.

"It's okay, Justine, it's gonna be okay." Mike soothed the shy beauty.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry if I upset you." Botan said to Justine.

"Don't worry, Botan; it's not your fault and I'm not mad." Justine replied.

"Sorry, Botan, but Lena is a very touchy subject for Justine." June said.

"Yeah, she's really been through a lot with her..." Dee Dee added maturely. "I mean, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Mike and June, I almost did when I got accepted into Dance School and met Lee Lee and Mee Mee."

"I'm sorry." Botan said.

"It's okay," Mike coaxed. "You didn't know."

"Okay, next question: Where did Jo go?" Eddy asked.

"She followed Hiei." Abby replied.

"Should we do something?" Double D asked in concern about Jo and Hiei being alone together.

"Nah, I don't think I've ever seen Jo this happy before." Mike replied.

"Huh?" Eddy asked. "What do you mean?"

"I think that Jo finally got herself an rival who is the same as her." Mike shrugged.

"But I thought that Eva was her rival?" Eddy asked.

"It's different," Mike told him. "They are more than enemies, but her and Hiei have a connection."

"Kinda like her and Brick MacArthur?" June asked.

"Yeah, basically." Mike nodded.

"Well, sorry, guys, but that guy freaks me out," Eddy said. "I mean, did you see him move? He's way much faster than The Flash!"

"Oh, Eddy, don't exaggerate, besides, this'll be good for Jo." Double D reassured.

"And don't forget that he's also a demon," Abby spoke up. "He's a fire demon with a third eye called the Jagan which gives him the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, hypnosis on weaker demons, and humans and erase people's memory from any event that happened."

"That would be good for back home," Eddy mumbled before glaring at Double D. "Like that time on Report Card Day when my dad grabbed me home to talk with Mom about my grades, Double D!"

"I'm sorry, I had no choice, but look at it this way; at least your grades are improving," Double D replied. "You're at above C average, that's pretty good."

"Yeah, I guess..." Eddy folded his arms. "But they ain't A's. Mom says my report card looks better than my brother's anyway."

"I forgot to wear underwear, guys." Ed announced.

Eddy and Double D just gave him a disgusted look and scoot back a little.

"I just hope that kid's doing okay by the time we find him." June sighed.

"Me too, June," Dee Dee frowned. "I can't stand it when Dexter's in trouble, just imagine that poor tyke!"

"And we will rescue him because no demon is gonna stand in our way." Mike added bravely.

"He'll have to answer to me when we save the squirt." Eddy narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Be careful, Jo, and be safe." Justine prayed as she looked up into the sky.

Mike gently patted Justine on the back to comfort her. Justine smiled, though still worried about Jo as they followed Botan.

As the group was now doing their mission, Jo was doing a mission of her very own.

"Hiei, huh?" Jo said. "He's very strong and probably faster than me."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Hiei's voice said as he came right behind Jo.

Jo looked over and glared with a scoff. "You don't look so tough."

"You're a demon," Hiei replied as he had something glowing behind his bandanna on his forehead. "I can sense your demon energy."

"Yeah, I'm a demon like you, half-pint." Jo replied.

"What sort of demon?" Hiei asked. "Like, who do you know?"

"Trigon is my uncle actually." Jo smirked.

"Trigon, huh?" Hiei replied. "I've heard about him; he had a daughter and a niece that are also demons. Except, that his niece is part werewolf, but we haven't seen a demon werewolf in many centuries. I've only heard until now that there is only one left."

"Heh, and you're looking at her." Jo said before showing her red eyes and fangs.

"Interesting." Hiei replied fearlessly.

"You and I are alike." Jo nodded.

"Hmm?" Hiei wondered.

"We've been alone all our lives with no friends or family." Jo explained.

"My mother committed suicide after the women in the Ice World threw me in the river since they were not allowed to have any boys," Hiei informed. "In the Ice World; the bandits found me and took care of me, but after a few years, they left me as well since I began to kill demons. I only have one family member who is alive and that is my sister Yukina, who I will never tell her that I'm her brother."

"Well, why not?" Jo shrugged. "Doesn't she deserve to know?"

"Do you really think that she would be happy to know that her brother is a murderer and a criminal?" Hiei replied.

"Yikes..." Jo muttered as she didn't expect that.

"I used to be a criminal," Hiei said. "Yusuke captured me and I'm on parole, making sure that I don't kill any humans."

"You used to be a bad guy and now you're a good guy?" Jo asked. "That makes sense."

"What about you?" Hiei then asked back. "I can tell that you're hiding alone in the darkness."

"I was adopted," Jo said. "Ever since I was born, my biological parents left me because they were being chased by demon hunters, and they didn't want to put me in any danger, but they killed my dad, and my mom barely got away alive."

"I've heard about the demon hunters," Hiei nodded. "They don't care what you kind you are, a woman, a child demon; they have no remorse in killing any one of them."

"I know, I've met people like that and a lot worse," Jo replied. "There was once this guy claiming to be a doctor named Ryan West who was trying to kill senior citizens just to have their money and make people miserable about losing their elderly friends and family. And we fought a werecat by the name of Simone Lenoir who drained people for immortality and even drained a twelve-year-old girl, and her parents. But I used to be alone; I thought friends are just weaklings, but I was wrong, Justine Reid and Mike Mazinsky proved me wrong; they saved me from the darkness."

"Yusuke did the same thing for me," Hiei nodded. "He became a friend to me."

"Heh, I guess we are a lot alike." Jo had to admit.

"Hm, don't get too excited, Wolf," Hiei warned. "You are more of a worthy ally and opponent."

"So, whatya say, rivals?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Hiei accepted.

Jo and Hiei soon quickly shook hands with each other to seal the deal.

"We better get going," Hiei suggested. "Kurama is going to be here soon, that is, if you can keep up with me."

"HA!" Jo scoffed. "You should keep up with me!"

The two then went off together to catch up with Yusuke and the others to save Lord Koenma.


	5. Chapter 5

The group minus, Hiei and Jo, went into the forest.

"Where are we?" Dee Dee wondered.

"It's nearly sunset, come on!" Botan told the others as she glided in the air.

Double D was way behind the group, looking like he was about to pass out. Ed looked to see Double D in distress and decided to pick up his friend to help him get with the others as they ran.

"Hey, Sockhead, at least you're having better luck than Kuwabara back there." Eddy replied as the redheaded one soon tripped and fell flat on the ground.

"You shoul've left without me," Double D told his friends. "I'm only dragging you guys behind."

"Double D, you may be slow, but you are our friend and friends don't get left behind." Ed maturely replied.

"Ed." Double D said as he felt touched.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked as he looked down to Kuwabara. "Get up!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara soon looked behind them and saw geysers erupting from the ground. The geysers turned out to be demons with weapons.

"What the heck do you guys want?!" June glared as she looked ready to fight as always due to her grandmother training her.

"You are passing through demon territory," One demon glared as he held a sword. "We don't take kindly to trespassers here!"

"And who's going to stop us?" Duncan asked as he cracked his knuckles. "You?"

"Unless you want some broken bones, I suggest that you let us through." Abby added.

"Yeah, pal, you could bill us for the damage, but right now, we gotta run." Yusuke glared before running off with Botan.

"Gotta run!" Kuwabara added before running with them.

More demons then stood in their way.

"Looks like they won't take no for an answer." Mike told the others.

"I've heard a rumor that you might have The Golden Seal of King Enma." The demon with the sword smirked to the group.

"Yeah, we do," Dee Dee replied until Mike and June covered her mouth. "It's-"

"No, Dee Dee." June warned.

Dee Dee muffled as she tried to talk only to get shut out by her friends.

"We intend to keep the seal for ourselves." One demon glared before attacking with the others.

"Finally, some action." Mike said as her eyes turned red which allowed for her fangs and claws to pop out.

"Come on, guys, let's do this!" June told the others.

It was soon a fight against the demons and the heroes.

"Oh, look at this pretty one," One demon smirked. "Let's devour her first."

Justine smirked and did some fighting moves that Jo taught her and threw a demon across the rocks.

"Whoa, Justine." Eddy gasped.

"Jo's been good to me." Justine smiled bashfully.

Abby turned into a T-Rex and slammed the demons with her tail and Duncan used his earth-bending abilities. A piles of rocks were then falling which had Yusuke push Botan out of the way.

"Yusuke, are you all right?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're all right, let's get out of here!" Yusuke replied as he came out of the rock pile with Botan.

"Wait!" Kuwabara called out.

"Hey, wait for me!" Eddy added.

"Oh, dear, more running." Double D moaned.

"Come on, Double D, you can do it." June comforted her boyfriend.

"I'll handle the rocks." Duncan decided since he was an earth-bender.

"I'll give ya a helping hand." Yusuke said as his fist glowed blue.

"Aw, Yusuke, you shouldn't have." Duncan smirked.

"Let's do this." Yusuke nodded.

The group was running away from the pipes which Mike and June destroyed and cylinders came out which Justine destroyed. They all then saw a bright light.

"We're almost there!" June told the others.

Duncan and Yusuke then decided to handle the rocks.

"Shotgun Double Barrel!" Yusuke called out before shooting blue energy balls at the rocks.

BOOM!

Everyone soon ran from the chaos before they would be engulfed against it.

"Phew! That was close." Eddy said out of relief.

"We still haven't much time," Botan warned the others. "Hurry!"

The group then continued to head out for their rescue mission.

They soon ended up in a rather thorny forest.

"Hey, Kuwabara, I've been trying to figure out something," Yusuke said to the redheaded guy. "How do you suppose the Goon Squad back there knew we had the Golden Seal with us?"

"I dunno, it's too early for the Rumor Mill to begin working, but if everyone and his brother knows about the seal, we're gonna be targets until the mission's over!" Kuwabara replied.

Something then came out in which was roots.

"Botan, watch out!" Abby called out.

Everyone dodged the attack. Yusuke punched the roots, but they had tied him up.

"Where did these come from?!" Mike asked as she tried to destroy the roots.

"Guys!" Yusuke called out.

"Jeez, what is this thing?!" June groaned as she tried to fight the roots.

Abby morphed into a gorilla to fight off the roots that had tied her up.

"It's a tree rock demon!" Botan told the others. "Look over there!"

Everyone soon turned to see the demon possessing the roots.

"The Seal must be given to me, and I shall let you live." The demon told the others. The demon summoned more roots and the group tried to attack the roots.

Yusuke had his finger out look like a gun his index finger was glowing blue. "Spirit Gun!"

The demon then hid into another tree.

"WHAT?!" Duncan shrieked.

Another demon came by flying, attacking Yusuke from behind and the seal fell out of his pocket.

"The Golden Seal!" Dee Dee panicked before rushing to save the golden artifact.

The flying demon smacked Dee Dee to the tree and got the Golden Seal. Dee Dee yelped as she crashed in the tree before glaring and growling.

"No!" Duncan and Abby panicked.

"Now I'm the one holding the treasure!" The flying demon laughed wickedly.

"AH, SHIITAKE!" Dee Dee yelled out before coming back only for her leg to be grabbed by the flying demon and he flung her away again.

"Dee Dee!" Ed cried out for his girlfriend before glaring at the flying demon as he took out his katana blade. "Now it's my turn!" He then flew up and try to attack the demon, but the flying demon kept dodging the attacks.

Mike was breathing heavily and sweating. June saw this and knew what is coming.

"Hey, is she okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"Everyone get back, she's gonna change." June told the others.

"Everyone back up, Mike's going through the change!" Eddy called out.

"Change?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked each other before they looked to their old friends in question.

"You'll see." Duncan said.

"Just watch," Abby added. "It's cool."

Mike soon stretched as she transformed and once she was done, she let out a howl so she could help the others attack the demons.

"Gah!" Yusuke yelped. "She's a demon too?!"

"Nope, a werewolf." Abby corrected.

Mike growled and was about to to attack the flying demon after he smacked Botan and Ed.

"Botan!/Ed!" Yusuke and Dee Dee cried out.

The flying demon saw Mike coming up, growling.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Mike growled.

The demon summoned more roots to tie Mike up. Mike snarled as she tore against the roots and even bit at some of them with her sharp fangs.

"Whoa." Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Mike threatened.

The roots trapped everyone and the tree demon came out of the tree, laughing.

"Ah, what's so funny?" Mike sneered at the tree demon.

"Look what I caught!" The tree demon laughed. "You can't escape or the cage will continue to grow; I'll think I will start with this tasty little human." He then summoned more roots to attack Botan and Dee Dee.

"Botan!/Dee Dee!" Yusuke and Ed cried out.

"You let go of Botan this instant or I'll show you the true meaning of pain!" Duncan glared at the tree demon.

A green whip with thorns on it then destroyed the roots and someone rescued Botan and Dee Dee in their arms; it was a teen with long red hair with a dark pink uniform.

"Hey, it's Kurama!" Abby recognized.

Kurama soon jumped in with a flip and saved Botan and Dee Dee in his arms.

"That's Kurama?" June asked.

"Yeah," Abby replied. "Long time no see, dude."

"What meddler dares to intrude in my affairs?!" The demon sneered.

"I was passing by and noticed you needed a little weed whacking done." Kurame smirked to Yusuke and Kurabawa.

One demon yelled out as he was soon sliced up by a samurai sword that didn't come from Ed.

"Who did that?!" Eddy asked.

"Look, it's Hiei!" Duncan told the others.

"Hey, all right, there he is!" Kurabuwa cheered.

"With the Golden Seal at risk, I figured you guys could use some help," Hiei told the others while gliding in the sky. "And someone else is here."

"Um... Who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" A certain someone yelled out, and the roots were soon destroyed by them.

"Catch!" Jo told the others as she grabbed the Golden Seal and tossed it.

"Jo!" Mike beamed. "Boy, am I ever glad to see you!"

"Don't get used to it, Mazinsky." Jo teased.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mike replied.

Jo nodded before her eyes glowed white and she used her demon powers that Raven taught her how to channel as she helped Hiei defeat the enemies to help save their friends in need while also protecting The Golden Seal. "You guys can go on ahead, we will catch up with you guys soon."

"We'll handle it here," Hiei added. "Go on! Good luck!"

"We owe you guys one!" Yusuke called back as he ran with the others out of the thorny forest.

"Be careful, Jo." Justine warned.

"Don't worry, Babe, I will." Jo promised.

Justine kissed Jo real quick and Mike soon pulled her away to join the others.

"Sorry, Justine, but we have to hurry." Mike told the shy beauty.

"All right." Justine replied.

They soon went off while Kurama, Jo, an Hiei handled the forest demons.

"NO, NO, DON'T LET THEM GO!" The tree demon demanded.

There was soon an angry mob of demons coming toward Kurama.

"You won't get by me," Kurama smirked as he wielded out his weapon. "Rose Whip!" He slashed the demons with his whip and Hiei slashed some with his sword.

"Let's eat that human." One demon suggested.

The demons were now going after the jockette. Jo smirked as that was just going be a big mistake as she used her cousin's training into good use.

"She's mine!" A demon demanded.

"Not if I get her first!" Another demon retorted.

They were soon ambushed by other trees as Jo used demon powers while Hiei sliced other demons as Kurama helped with his whip.

"Not bad, huh, Half-Pint?" Jo asked Hiei.

"It seems that I've underestimated you." Hiei smirked.

Jo continued to help Hiei and Kurama against the demons of the forest.

"You're not half bad." Kurama smirked to Jo.

"And you're not bad yourself, Pretty Boy," Jo replied. "There's more where that came from."

Hiei, Jo, and Kurama soon all worked together against the evil demons.

"So, you know Dawn Evergreen?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Li'l Hippie," Jo replied. "She's fine, I suppose."

"I'm glad that she's doing all right," Kurama sighed. "I miss her."

"Yeah, she kinda misses you too." Jo admitted from what the moonchild to tell Kurama for her.

They all worked together to destroy the demons.

"Tell me, you bet on Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Uh-uh, no way." Hiei replied as he sliced which made blood fly out from the demons.

"Yeah, right," Kurama smirked. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have given him back the Seal if you didn't think he'd make it."

"I'm sure that Mazinsky will probably make sure that everyone will make it." Jo replied.

"Then why do you ask me?" Hiei smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, with the others...

Everyone kept on running as they would be out of time soon.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys, look!" Botan gasped. "The sun's going down! You just got to run faster!"

"We're trying, but some of us can't run that fast," Double D replied. "I think that I've lost ten pounds this season."

"I am not a cheetah!" Kurabawa added. "This is my top speed!"

"Hmm... I think that I have an idea." Mike replied.

"And what would that be?" Abby asked Mike.

"Teleportation." Mike replied.

"Think that you can do it?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think, Duncan, I know." Mike replied.

Mike closed her eyes and opened her eyes as they become red as everyone heard a howl.

"W-What was that?!" Kuwabara yelped.

"Do your thing, Mike!" Abby cheered.

A wolf made up out of a fog then appeared, and it glowed yellow and was also howling as the mist surrounded the group and transported them elsewhere.

"Man, I love doing that." Mike smirked to herself in satisfaction.

"I'm scared." Kuwabara said.

"Relax, Mike has done this before." Duncan reassured.

"If you're really sure..." Kuwabara shuddered. "I'm not sure if I like this."

Mike teleported them to Magma Valley and after they were transported, they continued to run.

"No offense, Mike, that was pretty scary." Eddy commented.

Mike rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh, my gosh, look!" Botan panicked. "The sun is going down! You just gotta run faster!"

"Don't worry about it," Mike told the blue-haired girl. "We made it away from those demon dudes."

"Um, guys?" June said. "Look, more demons!"

More demons then came back and began to attack them.

"Oh, great, more demons." Duncan deadpanned.

"Don't stop, just keep running!" Yusuke suggested.

"I'm not sure if I like this vacation anymore, guys!" Justine told Duncan and Abby.

Everyone charged ahead, attacking the demons while still running. Kuwabara whipped at the demons while Yusuke fought them with his fists. Duncan used his earth-bending while Abby morphed into a gorilla and smashed them with her muscular, furred arms. The demons kept coming, but they didn't stand a chance.

"Magma Valley is just behind the mountains." Botan told the others as she flew up and looked behind something interesting.

"Were gonna make it! Were gonna make it!" Eddy chanted.

"There's too many of them!" Kuwabara called out as he sliced up some demons. "We're not gonna make it! There's only one shot..."

"Wait a minute," Justine said as she had an idea. "Kuwabara, save your energy, let me handle this."

"You sure?" Yusuke asked the shy beauty.

"I'm sure." Justine replied as she closed her eyes and everyone then heard Ancient Hawaiian prayers.

"Um... You guys hear something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shh, don't ruin her focus." Mike shushed.

Kuwabara blinked and looked around. Justine prayed as she hoped it would help against the demons as they protected The Golden Seal. Justine opened her eyes as they were red as a molten lava and she spread her arms out as she screeched like a phoenix and she did indeed she turned into a Phoenix made out of lava.

"Is she a griffin now?" Duncan asked.

"No, she's a phoenix." Abby told her brother.

Justine screeched at the demons before flying toward them.

"Aw, crap, it's coming toward us!" A demon complained. "Let's get out of here!"

Justine came toward them and chased away the demons.

"By Jove, she did it." Double D said out of amazement.

"All right, Justine!" Ed cheered.

"Come on, guys, let's keep going." Yusuke told the others.

Justine smiled bashfully and soon came to join back the others. They soon heard the yelling and screaming of a little kid.

"We're getting really close." Mike noted.

Everyone then followed the noise that sounded like a little kid.

"That sounds like that little kid." Eddy told the others.

"Good lord!" Double D panicked as he gripped onto his hat.

"You guys have no time to dillydally," Botan told the others urgently. "We gotta hurry."

"Botan's right, come on, guys." Duncan told the others.

They finally arrived and looked at the two kidnappers who held Koenma hostage.

"We're here and we have The Golden Seal!" Yusuke announced as he showed them the seal.

"You maniacs!" Koenma cried out.

"Now, release Koenma this instant!" Abby demanded.

"Yeah, right," Koashura replied. "Time 'em up, Garuga."

"Huh?" Garuga replied.

Konema was soon freed and he breathed in relief that he was finally saved.

"There, you got what you want, so throw it here." Koashura smirked at Yusuke.

Yusuke growled and then threw the seal on the ground. "There you go!"

Koashura ran over and picked up The Golden Seal. "King Enma's Golden Seal in my possession..." he then laughed out of victory. "I finally did it! Koenma's finished! He'll be a fool for the rest of his life!"

"Mike, is there any chance that you could eat that brat?" Duncan asked the tomboy.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Abby added with a smirk.

"My revenge is fulfilled." Koashura grinned.

Garuga was right behind the little demon and picked him and the seal up. "Insects like you shouldn't play with so much power." Guraga chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Koashura glared. "Put me down!"

"Stupid boy, the Seal is mine, not yours." Garuga smirked.

"What?!" Koashura asked.

"The Spirit World is mine now!" Garuga laughed.

"Obey me!" Koashura demanded.

"You're a puppet I no longer require." Garuga smirked and then threw Koashura down to the ground next to Koenma.

"You snake!" Yusuke glared. "I knew I kid couldn't have organized this whole thing! You're not taking that Seal, Goat Face!"

"Oh, and how exactly are you going to stop me?" Garuga mocked.

"With my trusty Spirit Gun... One shot!" Yusuke replied as he held out his thumb and index finger like a gun as it glowed and the Spirit Detective shot a burst of blue energy from his finger.

Garuga seemed to open up his chest and absorbed the blue energy.

"Direct Hit!" Yusuke smirked.

There was then a blast and the blue energy shot right back at the Spirit Detective which knocked him down.

"Yusuke!" Duncan and Abby cried out.

"That's it, now you're dead," Duncan sneered. "Come on, Sis."

"Duncan, Abby, wait!" Botan tried to warn them.

It was too late, Duncan used his earth-bending while Abby turned into a griffin to fly towards Garuga.

"We will teach you about messing with our friends!" Duncan threatened.

"Guys, stop, it's not worth it!" Botan told the Nelson siblings.

They didn't listen to her, they attacked Garuga, but Duncan's earth-bending shot right back at them and knocked them straight back to the group and Abby returned back to normal.

"How does it feel to have your weapon used against you?" Garuga laughed at Yusuke, Duncan, and Abby. "You can't beat me because I can reflect any force!" He then changed into something else, he was different and not the same as before.

"Oh, no, I recognize him now." Botan gasped.

"Who is it?" June asked.

"He's the notorious renege demon, Yasha!" Botan told her.

"Gotta go save Koenma..." Yusuke grunted as he tried to sit up.

"No, Yusuke, you're hurt; let me handle this." Justine told him before she then ran after the demon.

"Wait, Justine!" Botan cried out.

"Jo is going to kill us if Justine gets hurt." Eddy gulped.

Justine soon summoned her Ancient Hawaiian prayers and used the powers of lava against Yasha, only for it to be of no use.

"Nice try, my dear, but not good enough!" Yasha laughed before using the lava back at her.

Justine dodged her own attack and tried to hit him, but the demon grabbed her, and with a smirk, he threw her into the magma.

"JUSTINE!" Mike cried out.

Justine yelped as she began to fall into the magma and splashed.

"Oh, man, Jo's gonna kill us for sure now!" Eddy panicked. "Okay, boys, don't panic, let's just say that she offered to sacrifice her life for us."

"Eddy..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and what would you suggest?" Eddy scoffed.


	7. Chapter 7

Surprisingly enough, Justine came out of the lava and seemed to be unscathed as she looked down only to see her clothes slightly torn and her hair messed up, but she wasn't burnt alive. "Huh, whatya know?" she smiled to herself. "I guess lava or magma can't hurt me like acid on the Powerpuff Girls."

"Justine, I'm gonna be okay!" Eddy looked relieved. "I mean, you're okay... Which means, I'm safe!"

Justine narrowed her eyes and something changed. Her her head became on fire and the rest of her body became lava.

"Justine, please stop," Botan told the shy beauty. "As long as Yasha has the Golden Seal, he's unstoppable."

"And since when can you do that?" Eddy added.

"When I get really mad." Justine explained as she turned back to normal.

Koenma and Koashura ran into each other and Yasha kicked them to the edge of the cliff. Koashura was hanging on to Koenma.

"Hang on!" Botan told them as she was about to grab them, but Yasha knocked her out with his tail.

"Botan!" Duncan panicked, he did use to like her before dating Dusk after all.

Mike growled as her eyes turned red.

"You're in trouble now, dude," Eddy warned Yasha. "You just made Mike Mazinsky mad."

Mike soon snarled and lunged out for Yasha as he just laughed.

"And you won't like it when Mike is angry." Dee Dee added.

"You silly bugs, get out of my way!" Yasha glared and soon kicked Mike away with Koenma and Koashura.

Mike yelped as not even she could stand a chance against the beast.

"Mike!" Dee Dee, June, and the Eds cried out.

"You... Son of a..." Yusuke uttered out as his whole body glowed blue from anger.

"HA!" Yasha smirked. "You have a talent for raising your spirit energy with rage."

"That's not rage, this is!" Yusuke replied before he attacked the demon who just blocked his attacks.

"Come on, guys, let's help him out." June suggested.

With that, everyone tried to beat Yasha, only he was beating the crap out of them.

"I like to play one-on-nine, but I've got a world to dominate!" Yasha mocked as he continued to beat them up.

"I'm just warming up!" Yusuke replied.

"Oh, no, everyone's dead!" Koenma panicked.

Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Jo then came into the scene and saw their friends getting beat up.

"Jo!" Justine called out and ran to her girlfriend. "Jo, nothing were doing is working!"

Jo didn't say anything, but looked at her friends getting beat up. Yasha threw Eddy to Ed and Double D, then grabbed all three of them and threw them to the rock, really hard. This made the Eds groan.

"Please, Jo, tell me you have a plan or something." Justine begged.

Jo bowed her head as shadow covered her eyes like they do on animes.

"Jo?" Justine asked.

Jo didn't listen to Justine and used her powers to defeat Yasha once and for all. "Guys."

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Protect Justine." Jo told them.

"What?" Kurama asked. "But what about you?"

"I said protect Justine!" Jo repeated sharply.

"Come on, Justine." Kurama told the shy beauty.

Yasha laughed and was about to finish off the Eds.

"Dear Lord, this looks like the end, gentlemen." Double D nervously told Ed and Eddy.

"I didn't even get to take Frida to Prom yet!" Eddy cried out.

"I don't want to go, you guys!" Ed added.

Yasha was about to finish them off, until suddenly, a blur grabbed them. "What?!" The demon looked up and saw Jo had Ed and Double D over her shoulders and Eddy underneath her arm.

Jo glared at the demon.

"Why, you little-!" Yasha snarled at Jo. "I will destroy you!"

"Jo, you saved us," Eddy groaned. "You really do care about us."

"Take it easy, ya guys, it's not over yet." Jo told them in an almost caring tone of voice.

"It looks like I have another one to enjoy killing." Yasha laughed.

Jo glared before she set down the Eds to safety. Yasha ran over to the jockette with a fist out, but in a flash, Jo had grabbed his fist. Yasha and Jo snarled to each other as this would only end with one of them surviving and the other one losing a defeat worse than death.

"The fools underestimate themselves, now, it's your turn to die." Yasha snarled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jo snarled to Yasha without any fear.

Yasha grinned as Jo used her shadow abilities to attack the demon, but he reflected the attack and used it against her.

"Look out, Jo!" Justine panicked for her girlfriend as she stood with Kurama.

Yasha soon grabbed a hold of Jo and tossed her against the rocks to hurt her with a wicked smirk. "Surrender and join your pathetic friends!"

Jo merely grinned and she then laughed.

"What are you laughing at?!" Yasha demanded.

"You think you can beat me?" Jo smirked. "You're sadly mistaken."

Yasha growled and threw her into the rock and rammed her to the rock really hard. Justine was very worried for Jo. Jo seemed unfazed from the rocks and soon threw them back against Yasha as they fought each other. Jo was thrown into a rock again and Yasha punched her many times. Justine closed her eyes and looked away. Jo soon got back up like nothing happened and continued to fight with Yasha.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US?!" Koenma cried out as he was slipping.

"Look, there's Lord Koenma!" Kuwabara pointed out.

Yasha knocked Jo down, and unknown to him, her eyes turned red. "You lot are in deep trouble, how about a dip in the molten lava?!"

Koenma and Koashura screamed in response.

"Leave those kids alone!" Duncan demanded.

Yasha glared at the werewolf demon.

"You're going down!" Jo snarled.

Yasha then looked over to the group who were slowly getting up.

"You filthy coward." Abby scoffed.

"Pal, you're going down." Yusuke added.

"You've asked for this." Duncan sneered.

"What, you're still alive?!" Yasha asked. "I'm very impressed with your duability. No one has ever survived my reflection blast, but why would you sacrifice yourself for a worthless little welp like Lord Koenma?"

"It isn't the young boy who I'd die for, but for the King he'll one day be." Yusuke replied after wiping blood from his mouth.

"Royalty is misguided," Yasha stated. "Traitors like them are like feeling for them!"

"And we're not the only ones you should look out for." Mike warned.

Yasha looked confused and turned around to see that Jo changing.

"We're not here for ya, Horn Head, we're here for the Golden Seal!" Jo snarled as she became the werewolf part of her werewolf demon status.

"She's a werewolf demon." Kurama informed.

"And we haven't seen one in centuries." Hiei added.

Kuwabara looked confused, and Hiei just smirked.

"Come on, let's give them a helping hand." Justine suggested.

"Right." Kuwabara agreed.

"Your arrogance is very amusing!" Yasha laughed darkly. "I like a good joke, but I still have to kill you!"

Yusuke weakly raised his arm up to make another spirit gun.

Yasha laughed as he soon blocked the Spirit Gun against Yusuke. He then blasted the attack right back but Yusuke dodged it and hit the rock instead lava came out of the rock and hit the demon. "What?!"

"You got this, Jo!" Justine called out. "Destroy him!"

Everyone dodged the lava as it was coming out like a waterfall.

"Hey, what happened?" Botan asked.

"Wow, what a trick!" Kuwabara beamed.

Everyone was in suspense as Yasha drowned in the lava at first.

"I don't think it's over yet." Kurama told the others.

"This'll teach you for messing with my descendants!" Pele glared as she summoned the lava to attack Yasha after Justine had prayed for her.

"Thank you, Pele." Justine told her ancestor.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Pele replied before disappearing.

"We did it." Eddy smiled.

"We did?" Double D looked hopeful.

"Oh, Double D, I think we won!" June smiled as she hugged Double D around his shoulders.

"We did it!" Ed laughed as he hugged Dee Dee, June, Eddy, and Double D.

"Is it over?" Mike asked hopefully.

Something came out of the lava which made them stop their celebration: it was Yasha.

"Are you kidding me?!" Duncan complained.

"I'm back again," Yasha mocked. "So, you want to play dirty with me? I won't be such a nice guy anymore!"

Jo growled as her anger rose and is slowly changing to her demon form.

"Now you've asked for this!" she snarled at Yasha as she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Step down, you've lost!" Yasha mocked Jo.

Mike looked at Jo and looked at Yusuke which give her a idea. "Yusuke, I have an idea." She then told the Spirit Detective.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked Mike.

"Just stick with me," Mike replied. "Hey, Horn Head!"

"Huh?" Yasha asked.

"Adios." Mike said as she and Yusuke then disappeared by the mist.

Yasha snarled out of aggravation and hatred. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Try to find us if you can." Mike's voice mocked.

Yasha snarled as he began to follow Mike's voice.

"We could be anywhere." Yusuke mocked with Mike.

Yasha growled in response. A shadow went past him. Yasha turned around and saw nothing.

"I could do this all day, Yasha." Mike's voice laughed with Yusuke.

"I'm warning you, I will-" Yasha threatened until then, tendrils wrapped around him. "NO!"

"All right, guys, you're up." Jo told the others.

"Thanks, Jo, I knew we could count on you." Mike replied before appearing with Yusuke.

"NO!" Yasha yelled.

Mike and Yusuke's bodies then glowed.

"Ready!" Mike and Yusuke replied.

The young wolf-shadowed tomboy and Spirit Detective soon let their powers combine to defeat Yasha once and for all. Yusuke's Spirit Gun and Mike's darkness combined and it turned into a wolf made up of energy.

"NOOO!" Yusuke yelled out.

Mike and Yusuke smirked as they worked together.

"Incredible..." Botan muttered. "I have underestimated the one they call Mike Mazinsky."

"Mike has always been the strong one." June replied.

"How strong is she?" Botan wondered.

"You'll see," Eddy replied. "She's the best player in school next to Jo."


	8. Chapter 8

Yasha was finally defeated and everyone cheered.

"They did it!" Double D cheered.

"Heh... We beat them." Yusuke said before passing out.

"I think Yusuke needs a vacation." Abby commented.

Yasha's body hit the the lava which made the lava hit the rock and the Spirit Detective also fell off the rock, almost falling into the lava.

"He's falling!" Eddy panicked.

Abby turned into a pterodactyl and flies over to save her friend.

"Abby?" Yusuke groaned, but luckily landed on Abby's back before he could suffer a terrible fate.

"Don't worry, buddy, I got you." Abby soothed.

"Oh, thank you, Abby." Yusuke wearily told the animal shape-shifter.

Yusuke looked up and then saw The Golden Seal.

"Hey, it's The Golden Seal." Koenma realized.

Yusuke grabbed the seal and Abby flew over to the group safely.

"We did it!" Dee Dee cheered.

Botan was fixing Yusuke's and everyone else's injuries. "I can take care of your wounds properly as soon as we get to the Gate of Judgement."

"Thanks a lot." Yusuke replied.

"I don't think I need to be treated; I'll be fine." Mike told Botan as she showed that her injuries were healing themselves.

Koeshura sniffled like he was about to cry.

"Aw, shut up, Koeshura!" Koenma scoffed. "You nearly got us killed with your stupid conspiracy, and what was all that babbling about revenge, huh?"

"WAAAAH!" Koeshura soon bawled like a baby.

"That's enough!" Kuwabara scoffed as he hit the demon on the head. "You're not getting any sympathy."

"I never meant to hurt anyone, I only wanted to get back at Koenma for the way he treated me in Spirit World Kindergarten!" Koashura cried.

We are shown a memory of Koashura with a present behind his back as he was standing before a pink-haired girl dressed like a geisha.

"One day I was about to give this girl Kotennyo a birthday present," Koashura narrated. "Because, well, I sorta had a major crush on her."

"Hello there, Koashura," Kotennyo greeted. "You wanted to see me?"

"Well, yeah, I did." Koashura replied bashfully.

"Hi, Kotennyo, guess what I got?" Koenma asked as he suddenly appeared and stepped on Koashura's present and handed the girl a bouquet of flowers. "It's a birthday gift for you!"

"Oh, Koenma, you're so thoughtful!" Kotennyo gasped before kissing his cheek which made Koashura shocked.

Kotennyo and Koenma then walked away, together holding hands.

"One day I'll have my revenge on Koenma!" Koashura whined as they walked off together and the memory ended from there.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke asked while everyone else wasn't sure what to say. "You're saying all of this was over a girl?!"

"Pretty messed up if you ask me." Jo commented.

"Reminds me of how Eddy and Otto used to fight over me." Mike added.

"Yeah, then you told them you liked girls and they passed out." June giggled from the memory of when Mike came out by the time of the new school semester after meeting Sibella.

"I'm sorry." Koashura frowned.

"You are the biggest troublemaker I have ever seen in my life!" Kuwabara glared before bopping Koashura on the head which made him cry again.

"Hm... You weren't that bad out there, Wolf." Hiei told Jo.

"You weren't too bad yourself out there, Half-Pint." Jo replied.

"Hmm... I think I like your style." Hiei smirked to the jockette.

"Same here, Shorty." Jo agreed.

The two new rivals nodded at each other.

"Looks like Jo made a new friend," Dee Dee giggled. "Isn't that nice, Ed?"

"I'm happy if you're happy, Dee Dee." Ed smiled down to her.

A few days after the battle of the demon Yasha and everyone else's wounds were healed, they could then finally start their summer vacation.

"Well, a happy ending," Botan smiled to everyone. "The Golden Seal is back where it belongs. I'd say we deserve a pat on the back, don't you think?"

"What happened to little Koashura?" Duncan wondered.

"Oh, him?" Botan replied. "He got off pretty lightly considering he was under Yasha's influence. They only gave him 10,000 spanks."

"I know someone who won't be sitting down for a while." Abby smirked.

Yusuke soon laughed out loud.

"And what is so humorous about that?" Double D asked as he lounged with June.

"Yeah, if you guys didn't put Yasha in the magma, we sure as heck wouldn't be sitting on a parking bench, joking around about some vengeful brat," Kuwabara added. " Can you imagine how it would turn out otherwise?"

Everyone was then thinking about it.

"Huh, you know what?" Yusuke asked. "We're pretty darn lucky."

Everyone was then laughing about this.

"Lucky?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, dumb luck!" Botan huffed. "You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Mike's idea!"

"What's the big problem?" Yusuke smirked. "Everything turned out for the best, didn't it?"

"You're some kind of regular comedian, you know that?!" Kuwabara glared as he gripped Yusuke by his collar.

"Oh, Yusuke, you-" Botan snapped.

"Uh-oh, I almost forgot," Yusuke said quickly. "Duncan, Abby, and me have to be at the arcade right now; they got a new game out!"

"Yeah, it's really fun!" Duncan added.

"See ya!" Abby finished.

"Hey, come back here!" Botan demanded as they escaped.

"Yeah, you guys better run!" Kuwabara added.

For the past couple of weeks, everyone was enjoying themselves until it was time to go Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kuram,a and even Hiei was there to see them take off, and Mike handed them communicators from the league.

"So, what are these?" Hiei asked.

"Communicators," Mike replied. "Whenever you guys need us or we need you, we can contact each other."

"You guys are honorary league members," June added. "Just like us."

"Wow, what an honor, thanks!" Yusuke smiled.

"Looks like we're gonna be seeing more of each other in the future." Duncan told his and Abby's old friends.

"Looks like it," Yusuke replied. "It's been great seeing you guys and your other friends as well."

"Take care and come back and see us." Botan added.

"We will," Mike replied. "It was really nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Eddy said before smirking to Botan. "Don't miss me too much, Cupcake."

"You really are sweet, little boy, but you're too young for me, but I will do this." Botan replied before giving Eddy a kiss on the cheek.

Eddy blinked and blushed with a sheepish smile. Jo walked up to Hiei and the two looked at each other like they were having a staring contest.

"Well, at least Jo managed to gain a new equal." Justine said to Mike, June, and Dee Dee.

"I'm happy for her." Mike added.

"Me too," June agreed. "A lot better than Eva."

"Hm... The next time we meet; it won't be a friendly visit." Hiei told Jo.

"You better keep your eyes peeled then, punk." Jo smirked.

Hiei's bandana that was wrapped around his forehead glowed and Jo's eyes turned red and tendrils slowly came out.

"Come on, Jo, we gotta go!" Duncan yelled out.

Hiei and Jo then nodded to each other, and the jockette followed after her delinquent friends after waving to their old friends.

"Goodbye, it was very nice meeting you." Kuwabara told the others.

Everyone waved as they left to get back home. Mike was soon texting Lil to let her know that she was on her way back home.

"That was a fun adventure." Duncan said.

"And Jo made a new rival too who's a lot better than Eva, at least I think so." Eddy added.

"Never say that name around me." Jo warned.

"Oops, sorry." Eddy replied.

"Lil just sent me a text message about going to a Dude Ranch." Mike told the others.

"Dude Ranch?" Abby asked.

"Are you gonna go to it?" Duncan added.

"Most likely I will, but I'll think about it," Mike replied. "I did learn the best from Uncle Jess after all."

They then returned home to rest up after the big adventure, except for Mike since her next adventure would be on a Dude Ranch.

The End


End file.
